Overprotective
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Hulkling's biggest mistake was to start a family. Now the Skrulls won't take no for an answer - either he comes to take his rightful place at the throne, or his child will. Of course, his husband just might want to have a say on the matter…


I don't own YA

* * *

**_Overprotective_**

The tension inside the small bunker-turned-war-room was high. Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. and S.W.O.R.D. agents all watched the monitors, all on edge as they tried making heads or tails of the situation outside. The Skrull 'task force' that approached them on diplomatic grounds ended up being an army, and held its weapons at the ready. The handful of Avengers that were agreed upon to meet with them stood their ground, prepared for anything.  
Amongst their ranks was Hulkling, the Kree-Skrull hybrid, descendant to Mar-Vell of the Kree and the Skrull princess Anelle. He was also one of the few with a claim to the throne of the Skrull empire - what was left of it, at any rate. Many times over the years the Skrulls tried to take Hulkling, to have him take what they said was rightfully his - only to have him refuse every time. Under the protection of the Avengers, he was safe, never once let to be taken away, and the Skrulls yielded.  
Not this time. This time, they came with all they had, refusing to go back empty handed. All because this time things were different. All because this time, Hulkling was not only married, but also - a parent.  
Either parent or successor, the Skrulls cared not. One of them they would take back - or level the Earth trying.

–

Wiccan wasn't out there with his husband. It was one of the conditions the Skrulls set for the so-called negotiations. Reluctantly he agreed, mostly due to Hulkling's coaxing.  
His attention was divided. Half of it he paid the situation outside, and half-listened to what the people in the room were saying. The greater part of him was directed elsewhere, dedicated to the bundle in his arms, this shivering creature who held onto the thick fabric of his cape as one would a life-line. She was one of the two the Skrulls came for, one acknowledged by the Skrulls as royalty.

Teddy and Billy's little Sarah - their daughter.

He tightened his arms around her small frame, holding her against his chest. Choked sobs she tried to suppress still escaped her lips, and he buried his face in her hair. It let him hear all too painfully well her small, terrified whisper.

"Are they going to take Daddy away?"

He was certain his heart broke, and he looked up at the monitors again. The fighting hasn't started yet, but it was obviously a matter of time. His hold tightened still, and in response, the child uncurled enough to look up at him, her big hazel eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"I don't want him to go away, Papa!" Sarah pleaded, tugging on her father's cape.  
Billy looked down with a touch of helplessness, when a loud sound came from the comm-system. Almost everyone's attention was instantly on the large screens - almost, because one terrified child let out a yelp and clung to her parent.

The first shot rang - it was officially a battle, but it was one Wiccan wouldn't let last.

"Hawkeye!" Billy called and ignored one of the two that turned to him. "Katie" He specified, and motioned with his head towards the bundle of panic in his arms. "Take care of Sarah for me, ok?"

The young woman reached for the girl, who quite reluctantly let go. Sarah looked up at Billy pleadingly, and he rested a hand over her hair.

"Don't worry, sweetie." He reassured and kissed her forehead. "I'm not going to let them take Daddy away."

"Promise?" She sniffled, only to wince lightly when he poked his nose against hers.

"I promise."

He exchanged looks with the appointed babysitter, who bettered her hold on her charge.

"What are you going to do?" Kate asked, frowning behind her glasses.  
Billy looked one last time at the monitors before his eyes began glowing.

"Whatever I have to."

–

"I was hoping it would not come to this." The Super Skrull admitted as he stood before the heir to the throne. Hulkling was down, separated from the other Avengers and badly wounded.

"Then stop. Kl'rt, please—" He panted, looking at Kl'rt with eyes that still had fight in them.

"I fear I cannot, sire." The warrior said as flames covered his arms. "Either you are brought back, or the princess. And I would rather not bring a child into this."  
He fired a warning shot. Hulkling knew the next one wouldn't miss, yet still he glared back with defiance.

"How about neither?"

Kl'rt frowned.  
"In the past, you willingly sacrificed yourself for the safety of your friends and world—"

"For all the good it did me." Teddy spat back and rose to his feet, unsteady, unwavering.  
"You're not taking anything from me. Not this time."

The elder Skrull seemed genuinely saddened, yet still the flames burned ever bright.  
"I will make sure your daughter knows her father died a warrior's death."

Just like his mother, Teddy thought bitterly and braced himself. And yet - the flames never touched him. He saw their light, felt a bit of their heat, but not a single flicker reached him. No matter how much power Kl'rt used, Hulkling was unharmed, shielded inside a translucent blue orb.  
Realizing it was futile, the Super Skrull ceased his attack and set his eyes on the witch who wasn't on the battlefield a mere moment ago. Their eyes met, and Kl'rt regarded Wiccan for a long moment before ascertaining the situation around them.  
Neither human nor Skrull moved, as though time itself stood still.  
Ah; he knew this would happen.

"My spat is not with you, mage."

"Too bad." Came the snarled response. "Mine is."

Kl'rt tried to suppress a sigh, as well as a growl.  
"This doesn't concern you—"  
He knew the words to be a lie - they all did.

"No, you just want to take my husband and daughter away from me." The witch spat back. A jolt of electricity crackled through the air.  
"I think that concerns me quite a bit."

Kl'rt never got a chance to reply.

"This isn't a fight you can win, Kl'rt."

And as blue light filled Wiccan's eyes and gathered at his fingertips, the old warrior knew he was right. He looked at Hulkling who managed to recover by then, and was instead looking at the both of them.  
Kl'rt closed his eyes in resignation, and let his fire burn anew.

"And still - I will fight."

"I knew you'd say that."

–

The fight was over. There were no casualties on either side, only a reminder of who was protecting the Earth. It was a good enough ending for most, but not for some, as that wasn't what they were fighting for - _she_ was.

"DADDY!" Sarah cried out and sprang away from Kate, rushing straight into Teddy's spread arms. He hugged her as tightly as he could, face pressing into her hair.

"I'm back, honey. I'm back."

Tears of relief washed out from her eyes freely, and she wrapped her small arms around his neck.

"Daaaaddyyyyyy—" She practically whined, unable to contain her emotions. Both fathers exchanged fond looks, and the three hugged, cherishing their small, unique family that was still intact.


End file.
